


One step and I die

by emo_lonrr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_lonrr/pseuds/emo_lonrr
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	One step and I die

A step towards the edge of the building top, I will die. I will be free from all the responsibilities I have ever taken. No one will mourn my death as they have towards sherlock. It will be a peaceful death.  
Sherlock will probably be happy, that I left him alone. Not troubling him anymore. Not coming to his flat and giving him cases that I thought would satisfy him. He has his Dr. Watson, which I really don't think is good for him. Dr. Watson will lash out and quickly. 

I know this. I am sure of it.  
I must warn Anthea about that and make her my successor. She will be better than me. She can understand the body and the heart. I hope she still helps Sherlock. I know Thea, but the chances of her helping sherlock are fairly less probably because of how Sherlock is or how because of him I gave Thea a hard time. I don't know if she will mourn my death or will be happy that I died and she could take my spot. I think its the first one. She is one of the best PA I have got, I will somehow pay her.  
I don't really have anyone to love but a crush that has been from the start. The first time I saw. Gregory Lestrade. He was married at that time, even if I wanted I couldn't have done anything. He is loyal and brave and so handsome. 

He helped Sherlock and now Sherlock do have him. If I am not there Gregory would surely help Sherlock. I am circling into my thoughts again and again. I don't want to leave but I can't stay. If I stay any longer I don't know what I will do. 


End file.
